orderandchaosonlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Savaer of Akhan
"Move like the wind and leave no footprints on the sand" Description Hailing from the nomadic Akhan tribe roaming the Great Desert. Savaer of Akhan leads a band of rogue assassins. Fast and deadly, if you see Savaer coming, its already too late. Stats At the Start at lvl 15 with recommended items hp - 511 hp - 2,303 mp - 334 mp - 838 atk - 57.00 (52.00+5.00) atk - 264.40 (109.40 + 155.00) atk speed - .79/s atk speed - 2.34/s mov - 4.30 mov - 5.05 mag - 0 mag - 44.00 crit - 2.40 crit - 29.40 mag def - 10.00 mag def - 70.42 (45.42 + 25.00) leech - 0% leech - 0% harvest hp - 0% harvest hp - 25% def - 14.00 def - 176.20 (46.20 +130.00) hp reg - .92/s hp reg - 8.30/s (3.30 + 5.00/s) mp reg - 1.02/s mp reg - 3.40/s Strategy Starting off get the power strike and use it to slow enemies down who run at the beginning. The speed debuff is as good at lvl 1 as lvl 4, so wait to upgrade it a bit. Lvl 2 get the One Hit One Kill. From then on out ALWAYS mark the hero before attacking. the mark lasts 10 seconds which is plenty of time. Savear is really great with his Cross Slash which bleeds the enemy A ton of damage. Upgrade this to lvl 4 ASAP and get his Scorpion Sting ASAP. From then on out, good strategy is to mark the enemy, run in and attack and bleed them. Then when they get to about half health or start to run. Power strike them and/or bleed them again because bleeding has shortish cooldown. With Savear the begining of the match and the order that things are done is everything. If you have a bad beginning of the match, or dont buy items in the right order he ends up getting way behind and dies a lot and it gets very difficult to catch up. Make sure you always have a good beginning of the match, and buy the recommended items in this order 1)Savage Boots 2)Akhan Cutlass 3)Hades Armor 4)Reapers Glove 5)Longbow of the Shadows 6)Spider Queens Embrace Using this strategy is the most effective way to use Savear. Also, when using his Scorpion sting, make sure the enemy is marked, and dont wait till he has really low health to use it, use it when he has about half health gone because the move takes some time to execute. Skills Power Strike: Savear leaps into the air dealing 70 dmg deals 110 damage instead if the enemy has been marked Slows movment speed by 40% for 3 seconds Cross Slash Savear slices the enemy causing bleeding damage 30 dmg per second for 4 seconds enemies marked get an additional 40 damage One Hit One Kill Passive: Savear has a 10% chance to mark the enemy Active: Savear marks the enemy Marked enemies have 10% reduced movement speed lasts 10 seconds Scorpion Sting Savear deals 200 dmg If the enemy has been marked Savear heals 30% of max hp Cost 17400 valor points or 480 diamonds